


【鸣佐】French Mistake 第四章

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 跳蛋play





	【鸣佐】French Mistake 第四章

鸣人边在脑海中回忆这一世的剧情，一边召唤剧本，然而剧本像是死了一样怎么叫都叫不醒，任务也不派一个......这叫他怎么办？

算了，先这样过着吧，找着佐助两个人商量一下。

对着镜子洗了把脸，鸣人感觉清醒了很多，掏了掏裤子口袋摸出一个手机，按常理说佐助的角色从不会和他隔得太远......然而手机通讯录里却没有佐助的名字，反而一大堆宝贝儿1  
号、宝贝儿2号、宝贝儿3号......是相好嘛？鸣人黑了脸。

这、这回变成了个种马男来着......

手机屏幕陡然一亮，恶俗的女声呻吟传来——是铃声，鸣人忍着恶心接通了电话，来电称呼是“大老婆亲亲宝贝儿”。

“喂、喂......”会是什么人呢......

“鸣人？......”不想电话那边却是熟悉的清冷声音，“是我。”

“佐助————？？？？”

“对个暗号......千鸟？”

“螺旋丸？”

 

鸣人穿过迷乱的舞蹈这的人群和震耳欲聋的音乐声，屁股被人摸了好几把，他要小心的不碰到姑娘们裸露的大腿和胸部，紧张的一头汗，顺着佐助的指引，找到了上层的包间。推开门，果然是那个佐助，带着明显松了口气的表情，鸣人关上了门。

“这个世界是怎么回事啦——连我爸妈都出来了我说。”

佐助的表情有些奇怪，脸有些红：“你什么时候过来的？”

“刚刚，”鸣人嫌弃的看了面前的酒一眼，拿起杯子倒了一杯橙汁，“一醒来就趴着马桶吐呢......我还没喝的那么醉过我说。”

酸中带甜的橙汁入口，呕吐过的臭味被一并带走，佐助挪了挪坐的位置说：“我比你早一点......刚刚我见到了原身。”

“你是指、这个富二代？”鸣人差点呛着，他拿出手机给佐助看那个备注：“这是指......你？”

虽然有点惨不忍睹，但佐助还是实话实说：“......嗯。”

“这个世界的我们——好像是包养和被包养的关系。”

鸣人手中的杯子落在了地毯上，头僵硬地扭过来：“什......”

佐助叹了口气：“果然剧本没有告诉你这一段......这个世界的漩涡鸣人，是个不折不扣的同性恋，他在酒吧玩时碰到了辍学来打工的我......我是指这个宇智波佐助。”

......鸣人有点懂了。剧本从来不告诉自己或者佐助完整的剧情，非要两个人见面之后才得以完整，然而这一次并没有什么任务，两人反而有点不知所措了。

没有对手，何来打败这一说？

“唔......”坐在一旁的佐助突然发出了奇怪的声音，他反应过来后捂住了嘴巴，脸更红了。鸣人赶紧扶住他：“佐助！你怎么了？”

佐助弯下腰去，身上发烫：“你......放开我......”

“你是不是肚子疼？”鸣人有点不知所措，“我们去医院吧？”

“不用！你松手！”

佐助发怒了——这不正常。鸣人怔怔地松开手：“我......我只是担心你。”

“......真的不用，现在，你回你家，我回我家，有事明天再说。”佐助放了低点声音，就在这时，鸣人敏锐地捕捉到一点奇怪的异动。

“什么声音？”他问。佐助身上传来嗡嗡声——像是手机在震动，鸣人说：“有人打给你电话吗？”

“没有！”

“那是什......”鸣人扑过去抢他的手机，然而在摸到佐助身体时却感觉到这震动是从身上传来，佐助一时不备被他按倒在地上，牛仔裤的口袋里露出一截粉色的绳头。

“这是......？”鸣人跨坐在他身上，捏着绳头将一个粉色的小方盒扯了出来，上面只有两个开关，而鸣人好奇地按了其中一个。

“嗯！......别......”然而佐助蜷起了身子，脸上的红潮更明显了，像是意识到了什么，鸣人一把扯开他的裤子。

白皙的大腿中间水光一片，佐助下意识用手去遮挡，却被鸣人抓住了手腕，他拨开佐助挺翘的臀肉，从会阴到后穴一大片全部红肿起来，那嗡嗡声正是从里面发出的。

佐助想说点什么：“鸣......”

“是他干的？”鸣人的声音里带着山雨欲来的怒气，佐助说：“我刚醒过来时这个就已经......”

“我问你是不是他干的！”鸣人捏着他的下巴把人拧过来，然而却火上浇油地看见了佐助下唇上的一丝小伤口：“他吻你了？”

“......”佐助沉默，说是说那个人吻得是不是他......他无法回答，只是，他醒来的时候，就感觉一个湿湿热热东西往口中钻，他费力地睁开眼，看到的却是鸣人......并非他熟知的鸣人。

即便没有了忍术，但是区区一个普通人他还是可以轻松应对，但对着那张一模一样的脸，佐助却犹豫了。

——然后被按在墙上塞入了奇怪的玩具，没进行下去只是因为那醉鬼喝得太多，得去吐一吐。

然而他却不懂鸣人心中所想，若是少年时候的鸣人，此时说不定要爆四条尾巴了——怒气冲天快要变成实体的，蓝眸中闪着仇恨心痛悔恨的光。

这个人......是佐助啊！

从多小的时候就一直仰望着，干干净净的小脸，利落的身手和刻薄的骂他的样子，是他舍不得下手，裹着橙色九尾查克拉的螺旋丸都收了个干净，只在他的护额上轻轻划了一道痕迹，那样的人。

然而他却被......

佐助感觉到体内的小玩意跳动的越发厉害，这个身体敏感的不像话，不一会前面就翘起来，滴着透明的水，打湿了名贵的地毯，他有点头晕，有点没力气，下颚被捏地有些疼，他开口：“鸣人......”

却换来铺天盖地的一顿亲吻。

对方的舌头和刚刚并不是一个味道，带着点橘子的香味，还有他身上熟悉的味道，说不出来要怎样描述，但就是无比熟悉，鸣人的舌头有力且高热，吻得人头晕晕乎乎，佐助陡然一个机灵，推开人道：“等、等下......”

“怎么，他可以亲你，我就不行？”鸣人似乎并没觉得刚刚的做法有多么惊世骇俗，反而皱着眉头道，若不是佐助知道他是七代目那个鸣人，他就快把人当做这个世界那个桀骜不驯的 鸣人了。

“这个鸣人是同性恋，你不是，”佐助说，身体的无力或是敏感的浑身发红都掩盖不了那一身的气场，仿佛与战场上的那个少年没有丝毫区别，“你有妻子，有孩子，你总有一天要回去的，你不是他。”

“那不过是我们穿越的第一世，”鸣人扯下早已经乱七八糟的领带，抬手扔到了一边：“你知道的。”

“不，那是真的，我们讨论过这个问题，”佐助不想和他纠缠这个点。

“我不管，”鸣人早已觉得这个房间很热，三两下西装外套也落在了地上，“我自己分辨的清什么是真的什么是假的，比如，我为什么会要你回来又放你走？”

他指的是二人成年后，佐助不语，鸣人接着说：“我现在非常清醒......照常理说，若是你在我身边，我是绝对不会放走你的，那么只能说那个不是我，是任务。”

“佐助你信我吗？”

鸣人的表情里有严肃，有戏谑，佐助快分不清什么是真的什么是假的，他就这这个姿势艰难地道：“你儿子......”

“若我真有儿子，我一定不会对他不管不顾，我知道那种感受，我没有父母，我怎么会让有父母的我的孩子感受和我一样的孤独呢？”

他俯下身，在他耳边说：“你呢？你喜欢小樱么？为什么和她结婚还记得吗？你还有个女儿呢。”

“我们不是朋友......吗？”佐助喘着气，鼻尖红红的，有些抱怨地又有些不解，“这可是你说的......”

鸣人的手握上他不停流水的性器，把他的耳朵舔地泛着水光：“我不知道这种感情叫什么......我的错，但是一般的朋友，会帮你摸这里吗？”

他的拇指划过脆弱的铃口，佐助呜咽着扬起了头，臀部抬高一不小心蹭到了一个火热坚硬的东西，他想要逃离这种禁锢，却被鸣人拉回怀里。

像是动物一般用胯部顶弄对方，虽然没有插入，但也十足色情，佐助反射性的夹紧臀部，穴中的玩具却滑到了令人疯狂的一处。

“啊......”他忍不住叫出声来，那是什么感受？他生平的所有经验都无法比拟刚刚后穴里被碰触的快感，“那是......什么.......”

敏感的后穴被抵上高热的物体，佐助一惊，回头望向鸣人——他浑身没有一丝凌乱，只是裤子松开露出了硕大紫红的阳具，几辈子都没有见过除了自己以外的男人的性器，佐助闭上了眼：“不行，鸣人！”

“这由不得你......”

没有进行任何扩张......或者说是没有任何与同性的经验的两人，并不知道还有种叫做前戏的东西，佐助只感觉后面撕裂般的疼痛，他剧烈挣扎起来，却听见鸣人说：“还记得我们在终结谷的时候吗？”

“出......出去！”好痛，佐助红了眼，几乎要把一口银牙咬碎。

“那个时候，我把你按倒在地上，你吐出一口血溅在我脸上......”鸣人笑的有些残忍，“我就很想把你像现在这样，干你干到你遍体鳞伤......你那漂亮的脸上挂着眼泪、哭着求我......”

“啪！”一个男人的手劲还是很大的，虽然没有体术加成，鸣人还是被扇的头歪到一边去，他愣了几秒，缓缓从佐助体内抽出来，穴口发出‘啵’地一声。

“佐助，我......”鸣人愣愣的，我刚刚说了什么？我刚做了什么？是要用言语侮辱他么？还是想强奸他？

“滚。”佐助脸色也不好看，刚刚泛着粉红的胸膛和脖子现在全部被苍白替代，玩具嗡嗡的响着但始终无法再唤起他一点欲望，他支起身体，瘦削的肩膀露了一半在外面。

“对不起。”鸣人真心实意地说，他完全不知道刚刚的自己是怎么了，像是和这个世界的鸣人融合在一起了一般，说出那样刺伤人的话，却拥有自己的记忆。他想帮助佐助站起来，无奈那冷冷的黑眸瞪着他，非要他出门才会挪动一下，正当鸣人站起来准备走时，两人同时听到一个机械的声音。

“惩罚：与角色融入10%，外加一次警告，若是再次试图蓄意破坏任务，将受到百分之二十角色融入的惩罚。任务：遇见女主，被女主感化，与之成婚并振兴家族，成为商界传奇。”

“操你妈的剧本！”鸣人忍不住破口大骂，他现在了解了，这个破剧本就是来挑拨他和佐助的，他这一举动倒是真带了点角色的味道，等他反应过来时佐助的表情又不太好。

哦，对了，脏话。

家教良好的佐助定是不喜欢这样的话，鸣人赶紧呸呸两声，“佐助你看......这不是我愿意做的。”

“......”

“佐助......”

“我知道了，你回去吧。”佐助声音不再那么冰冷，反而有一点尴尬。鸣人观察一阵，发现他用衣物遮挡着身前，他又鬼使神差道：“我来帮你吧......”

“又来？”佐助眉毛一挑，看样子又要照着他的头来一记，鸣人赶紧抓住他的手：“不不不我是说......我帮帮你，这样，不发泄出来很难受吧？”

直男会一起撸管吗？——这是一个无解的世纪难题。

佐助也仅是迟疑了一瞬，就被人捉住吻了过来，对方像是大狗一样抓着他的唇蹂躏不放，撕扯舔咬，两条舌头交缠着，来不及吞下的唾液混成一团顺着佐助的嘴角流了下来，样子非常色情。鸣人的手握住几经周折的小佐助轻柔的撩拨起来，他的手活也不是顶好的，但那份小心翼翼讨好的神情却让佐助心里放软了。在亲吻的间隙，佐助断断续续找到机会说：“等、等一下......”

“？”鸣人松开他的手，佐助动作有点急地向后伸去，却说“不许看”，鸣人了然，定是那扰人的玩具。纤细的指尖探进去，完全摸不到已经跑到深处的跳蛋，反而按到了不敢再次触摸的某处，佐助忍不住声音地叫了出来。

鸣人拔出他的手自己伸了进去，四处寻找着刚刚的位置，不多时就已经找到，轻轻地按压和抠弄，就换来佐助剧烈的挣扎和口无遮拦的呻吟。

“鸣人.......不要、不要摸那里......”他眼角含了泪，不知道是急的，还是害羞的，鸣人假装无辜：“说了要帮你......你看，我都没动。”他的裤子鼓鼓囊囊，却丝毫没有触摸一下，带着苦行僧一般的自我折磨的动作，像是赎罪。

很快佐助已经没有余力去思考其他了，上面被人亲吻着，下面三根手指探进探出抽插按压着前列腺，小兄弟也被人握住撸动，口中泄出一句甜腻的呻吟，佐助粉白的茎身连着射出几股白色的液体，而佐助也脱力地倒下，眼睛紧闭，额头上汗津津地，竟是昏了过去。

那该死的玩具还在敬业地震动着，高潮后的身体那么敏感，佐助虽然晕过去了，然而身体依然承受着强烈的快感，眼看又要再硬起来，鸣人用手指探寻了一番，才堪堪摸到那光滑的一个小球。

“唔......”佐助大腿的肌肉绷紧，显然是受不了这刺激，鸣人赶紧将东西扯出来，佐助紧皱的眉头才舒展开来。

所以，以后怎么办？

荷尔蒙还没有完全冲昏鸣人的大脑，他知道两人显然已经不能再称对方为‘朋友’，那维持着微妙平衡的词语已经被打破，他一边用湿纸巾擦干佐助身上的污浊，一边思考着接下来该怎么办。

熟睡的佐助脸上还有红晕，尖尖的下巴和纤长的眉丝毫没有让人有刻薄的感觉，完全放松的神态非常......可爱，仅是看着就有种让人想亲吻的感觉。

完了，鸣人，你喜欢上他了。

像是有一个漩涡在他脚下张开，但与惶恐并存的，是喜滋滋的甜蜜。

是了，我喜欢佐助，又怎么可能会和其他人结婚呢？

仅凭感觉就把最关键的问题解决了，让我们为将来的七代目鼓掌，顺便说一句，这可能是动物本能。


End file.
